Siblings for ever
by Satomi-San
Summary: This is a story about Ryous birthday, his sister and how he got the ring.


Siblings for Ever

The sun softly touches the roofs of Domino city. Birds, sitting in the shadow of the trees, are twittering their songs. Several children are on the way outside. They speak cheerful with each other and are going to school together. Some are bought by their parents. All seems as peaceful as at any other day.

However, in one house predominates all but delight. A boy sits near the window. He looks sad down at the children, playing joyfully outside. "They are so unconcerned and happy..." he thinks. "But I...Will I ever belong to them...?" The boy turns away and goes to a small shrine. „Good morning mum. Morning dad. And for you a good morning, too, Amane."

"I wish you a good morning, too, brother!", he willingly wanted to hear, but he was alone in this big apartment. Nobody else is there. Despondently he puts on his clothes and walks into the kitchen for breakfast. Desperate sitting in front of his corn flakes, he tries to eat something, but it does not want to succeed. So the bowl is still untouched when he leaves for school.

"Anzu even will pick up Yugi..." "Hey, what's up?"announces a strange voice in his mind. "Let me alone..." „Ryou! Stop sulking now! You haven't slept since days and you're not eating any more! It cannot go on this way!""This not concerns to you! You don't need food! You're only a ghost!" Yami Bakura flinches frightened. „Only a ghost?! I am...! Normally I would hurt you fort his, but today...""Stop talking. I do not want to hear this. You don't mean this grave!" "Ts...When you don't want me to...Every time when I try to be kind to somebody, it ends up like this...", he retreats insulted to his soul room.

"Much better...I do not want to think of this...Amane...Sister...If you would be here now..." A tear is rolling over his pale face.

Tired he reaches the school and sits down on his chair. "Mh...Yugi and his friends are not here yet...Odd thing...Secretly I was glad of them...I thought, they would...maybe...""What? Think of that? Ha! You don't want to hear it from me, but it's another thing with them..." „Mh..."Ryou knows it would not make sense if he tells him to shut up, so he let it drop. It rings and the teacher enters the room. "Are they no coming today...?" Ryou looks sleepy through the window. He thinks of his little sister, of former times...Ryou do not notice the events happening around him any more and starts to dream...How was it...in the past...?

...

A rainy day. Somewhere in Japan stands a house a little lost in the middle of a large town. A young boy lies sleeping in his warm bed. A soft knock on the door. A gentle voice whispers something. "Ryou? Are you already awake?"Then a girl with light pink hair enters the room and sneaks to sleeping Ryou. "Ryou? Hey...Ryou! Wake up!" "Mh...?"Ryou looks dreamy at his sister. "What do you want Amane...?""Hey! You didn't forget it, did you?!" "Forgotten...? What?""Ryou...You are still weary...Have you dreamed something good at least or was it another nightmare?"She smiles at him. "Something good? Mh...I was in the kindergarten...I...at lot of children were there and we played together! It was really funny! But...This will never become true..." "Oh...I would not say this!" She embraces him affectionately. "You'll never be alone! You...You have me! Anyway...Today is your birthday! Hi, hi...Father sent you a parcel! Follow me!""Father?! Fantastic!" Amane drags him out of the bed and tows him into the kitchen. A big and creamy chocolate cake stands on the table and beside it the parcel. "I made this cake extra for you! I hope it tastes delicious!"

Ryou nods. "Thanks!" He looks at his packet. "What could be inside this?" "I don't know...Mother said, it's from Egypt." "Egypt? What...could it be...?"

Ryou picks it up and holds it in his hands. He removes the paper and opens it. A little card drops towards him and falls to the ground. Amane picks it up. "You allow me?" She starts to read: "Echrm...Dear Ryou, at first we want to congratulate you to your birthday. We are afraid, because we cannot be with you and Amane on this, for you so important, day. You'll find something in this parcel, which your father has bought on a bazaar in Egypt. It is an ancient artefact and should have to do with this new card game, Duel Monsters. We thought this would be the right present for you. We wish that you wear it every time and when you do so, you should think of us and never be lonely any more. Our best wishes and a sweet kiss...your mum and your dad...Äh...That was all..."„Mh..."Ryou looks sadly down. "..." He takes something out of the packet. It is a golden ring. In the middle of it a pyramid with an eye, which glitters golden, too. He looks unbelieving at it. "This is...my special present...? Looks odd..." "Ryou? Aren't you glad?" He shakes his head. „No...I love it...It is...I am happy, of course, but...It would be better if we were altogether..."Sympathetically Amane puts her hand on his shoulder. "Yes...That's right...But...I'm sure they'll come back as quick as they can and we can celebrate together! Absolute secure!" "But ma works so long...and...dad..." "Ryou...My brother...Stop weeping, please! That scares me...! Please...They...do not do this intentional..."

"You're right!""Great! Hey Baku, put it on, this ring!", she points to the golden object in his hands. He nods and a few seconds later the millennium-ring hangs safe around his neck. It glows for a moment. Amane eyes him cautiously. "Ha! Seems very cool! Hi, hi...Fits you well Baku! Äh...Ryou...?""W-What?!", he looks confused around. „Nothing..."She clings on his arms and cuddles him. Ryou takes his ring and it starts to shine. "Hey Ryou. We have to go now. I don't want to be late. Ryou!"She looks in his eyes. „What...happened? You...You are not my brother...What have you done to my Ryou!?"Amane shakes his body and begins to cry. Bakura wraps his arms around her. "Oh yes...I am your brother. Trust me." Amane shrinks a few inches away. "...How...You don't look like him...You are different...I...I can feel something cold in you..." He grins. "Mh...I'll protect him from now on...He'll be never alone any more....Never. That is what you and your parents wanted...and he, too..."Yami Bakura laughs. "He's mine...and nobody is able to separate us..."

...

„Bakura...? Hey Bakura!"„What?!"„Aua!"Ryou jolts and turns around. Anzu lies on the ground. He has pushed her away inadvertent. Jounouchi helps her up. "Oh. I'm sorry Anzu. You have come at last.""Never mind!""At last? Have you thought we would not? We missed the bus and the lesson had started already...You seemed to be lost in your thoughts. We didn't want to wake you up."Yugi stands in front of him. "Yes...I thought you've forgotten it..." "Really? How could we ever forget the birthday of a friend!" Jounouchi glances outraged at him. Ryou flinches, but then Jounouchi's grumpy face turns into a smile. "I didn't mean what I said. Happy birthday Bakura!" „Thanks!""And..., Yugi offers a little packet to him,...This is for you. It needed a long time to find something you would like.""Oh! What is in this?!" "Bakura. We want to beg you to open it at home, when you are alone.", Anzu asks him. "Okay..." His stomach grumbles. "Oh..." He blushes. Anzu starts to giggle. "Are you hungry Bakura? Good timing! We bought your favourite food...Cream puffs!""Great!"

He flings to the puffs and starts eating. "My goodness! Haven't you eaten anything for days!?" "Mh...?Do you want any? Serve yourself." They eat together and spent the whole day in common.

In the evening when Ryou goes to bed he remembers the present Yugi gave him, takes it out of his school bag and unpacks it. "This...This is..!" He holds a picture of his sister Amane and himself in his hands, which is embedded into a frame decorated with little white angels. "How could they know...Amane...!" Ryou presses the photo tight at his chest. "Thanks pals..."He puts it carefully on his bedside table and switches the light off. Ryou quickly falls asleep. Near him sits, in a slight outline, a figure with pink hair. It is his sister. "My brother..."She looks sorrowful at him. Yami Bakura appears beside her. "Are you worried? You don't have to." He embraces her. "Yami Bakura...Mh...""I promised you that I watch him."Amane thinks a while. "Yes..., she smiles,...That's right.""Then what are you doing here?""Mh...Sometimes I am afraid of his loneliness and think that he has forgotten who I was. Then I come to watch him..." "No...He has friends now...and anyway he could never forget you. You are still his sister and he still loves you. I have to know it." Amane nods relieved and smiles. "Yes. How could I doubt your words? Thanks. Thank you Bakura."She disappears. Ryou wakes up. "Who was this...?""Mh? Oh. Nobody.""But you have spoken with somebody."Yami Bakura looks at him. "No. I was only thinking. Sleep now."Ryu has to accept this. He does not want to argue with his other self at midnight. So he has no other choice and closes his eyes to sleep. Yami Bakura observes the sparkling stars. "Amane. I promised it. I take care of you brother."


End file.
